Due to changes in the location of electrical equipment in large data centers, a significant amount of time and effort may be required to track down where any one particular piece of electrical equipment is in the data center. For example, if a server has been moved from one rack to another without having had a location log updated, a system administrator may have trouble locating the server when the server automatically reports an error. This results in the possibility of wasted efforts to find the server and may result in longer down times for the server after a server crash or hardware failure.